


15. Frightened

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid!RK900, M/M, Matthew is SavageTM, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin has a flashback to when he was a child, and Richard doesn’t know what to do. Luckily, their family is there to help.





	15. Frightened

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is important:
> 
> Matthew wasn’t plagiarized. When I was approached and told that someone else was naming the AP700 Matthew, I jumped to a conclusion, as it wouldn’t have been the first time my work had been stolen. Instead of approaching this person, I jumped to the conclusion that he’d been stolen.
> 
> I was wrong. The person who also named him Matthew is the sweetest person, they were so kind about it I actually choked up, so I deleted the comments of the last fic and my previous notes. I'm gonna continue the series, and Matthew.
> 
> We both named him Matthew, how awesome is that?! It was meant to be.

 

When Gavin blinked his eyes open, he’d never felt more safe.

Clearly, everyone had woken in the night and decided to huddle around Connor, Matthew and Gavin, creating a warm and secure bundle of onesie-wearing androids.

Androids were surprisingly soft.

“Gabin…? You awake…?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“What a stupid think to ask.” Richard lifted his head to glare at Gavin. “Of course I’m awake.”

“I’m awake too, if anyone was wondering.” Markus sat up slightly, restricted by Simon’s weight on his chest.

“No one was wondering.” Gavin muttered. “No-one cares.”

“I cawe.” Richard took Markus’ hand in his, causing the leader to blush. Simon stirred. 

“Markus…?”

“Hi.” Markus smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Morning.”

“Morning…” Simon smiled before looking around. “Morning, Richard, Gavin.”

“Morning, Simon.”

“N-no… Connor!” Matthew suddenly shot up, jolting Connor awake.

“Matthew, it’s alright, you’re okay, it’s okay.” Connor whispered, pulling the android close. Matthew nuzzled closer to Connor, burying his face in Connor’s shoulder.

“Is he okay…?” Gavin whispered. Connor nodded.

“He suffers from night terrors occasionally, especially after a trigger.”

“A trigger- Fuck! We watched Peter Pan last night! It didn’t even occur to me! Fuck, Matthew, you gotta fucking tell us!” Gavin cried, waking Jerry and Ralph. “Shit, Math, I-I completely forgot, Richard and Jerry were asleep, I’m so sorry.”

“Connor was protecting me.” Matthew whispered. “I was fine.”

“Key word being ‘was’.” Gavin snorted. “Matthew, this stuffs important.”

“I agree with Gavin.” Jerry announced as he sat up, Ralph stirred on his lap. “Triggers are an important thing to discuss with family and loved ones.”

“Ralph has triggers too.” Ralph yawned, snuggling to Jerry. “He is triggered by loud shouting and sometimes fire.”

“I am okay.” Matthew whispered, pulling away and wiping his eyes. “I dreamt we were attacked by the anti-android protestors again.”

“That fucked you up real bad, we thought you were dead…” Gavin whispered, recalling the event 2 years ago where Matthew had almost self-destructed under the stress of being attacked and scarred by the anti-android protestors.

“I dreamt you left…” Matthew whispered, blinking up at Connor. “I should know better, Connor, I-”

“It’s alright…” Connor whispered. “It’s alright to have doubts. I’ll be here to vanquish them when you wake up.” He smiled down at Matthew, who smiled back, blushing as Connor pressed a soft kiss to his nose.

Gavin wasn’t sure whether to smile or puke.

* * *

“I’m sorry we had to leave so early. Carl was invited to another Artist Convention last minute.” Markus sighed as he and Simon exit the apartment. “I hope Richard isn’t too upset.”

“Thanks for coming, guys. It means a lot, to me and him. I’ll drop your blankets and stuff back on my way to the DPD.” Gavin smiled. Markus nodded.

“I apologise for any unreasonable behaviour last night.”

“Nah, man, it was nice to have banter with you.” Gavin chuckled. “But you dis my man Wall.E again and I’ll fucking hunt you down, got it?”

“Is… that banter… or…?”

“Banter.” Gavin smirked. “See ya.”

“See ya.” Simon and Markus replied before turning and leaving. Gavin closed the door.

“It’s almost lunch, you guys was breakfast or what?” Gavin asked, entering the living room.

Apparently, the floor was lava, from the way  everyone was jumping on cushions and avoiding the floor. Gavin quickly hopped onto a cushion.

“I want bweakfast fow lunch!” Richard giggled. Gavin smiled.

“Sure. What do you guys want?”

“Matthew and I can make our own thirium toast.” Connor told him, taking Matthew by the hand and pulling him into the kitchen as though he owned the place. Gavin rolled his eyes, used to it by now. 

“Ralph would like pastry…” Ralph spoke up, hiding behind Jerry slightly. Gavin smiled.

“Sure. I have… Croissants or… Oh, I have some thirium tarts?”

“Ralph would love a tart!” Ralph clapped his hands excitedly. “Jerry, can Ralph have a tart?”

“Of course you can.” Ralph turned to Gavin. “Would you mind if-”

“Help yourself.” Gavin indicated to the kitchen. “Connor’ll know where they are.”

“Thank you, Gavin.” Jarry smiled, guiding Ralph to the kitchen also.

“What about you, Rich-Argh!” Gavin suddenly fell on his rear, Richard having thrown himself at the man. Richard giggled.

“You fell ober.”

“You made me fall over.” Gavin smirked. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Ceweal!”

“Thirium hoops?”

“Yay!” Richard squealed, jumping up and running off to the kitchen. Gavin laughed and followed behind.

Connor was waiting for the toast to pop up while Matthew, Ralph and Jerry sat at the table, all nibbling a thirium tart each. Gavin rolled his eyes, unable to help the smile on his face.

This was his fucking  _ family _ .

“Here you go, Gabin.” Richard beamed proudly as he put two bowls on the side. Gavin ruffled the androids hair.

“Thanks, bud. You go sit down, okay?”

“Okay!” Richard giggled, thinking for a moment before clambering up on Matthew’s lap. Matthew chuckled.

“Am I your chair for the day?” Matthew asked.

“Yep.”

“Who am I gonna be a chair for?” Connor asked.

“Ralph!” Ralph squealed before jumping up and sitting on Connor’s lap. Everyone broke into laughter.

Gavin leaned back on the counter, his hand brushing against one of the bowls and knocking it to the floor with a loud smash. The laughter stopped almost immediately and everyone turned to Gavin in concern.

“F-fuck…” Gavin couldn’t look up from the shards of china. 

“Gavin? Are you alright?” Matthew asked. Gavin didn’t seem to hear.

“Gabin?”

“Shit…” Gavin’s throat tightened as he gripped his hair in his hands, tears welling in his eyes.

_ His Dad was going to kill him… _

“Gavin-” Jerry stood and reached for Gavin’s arm.

Gavin  _ screamed _ . 

Matthew stood, pulling Richard onto his hip and Connor and Ralph shot up, Ralph covering his ears and Connor pulling Jerry back. Gavin continued to scream, ducking down until he was on the floor completely.

“Gabin…?” Richard whimpered, trembling in Matthew’s arms as Matthew and Connor shared a hurt expression.

“I-I don’t know what to do.” Connor confessed. “Hank is the only one who has ever safely guided Gavin through an attack.”

“How?” Jerry asked.

“He is the same age as Gavin’s abusive Father, but he’s kind. Gavin’s Father isn’t.” 

“Maffew.” Richard turned to Connor. “Maffew is kind. He’s never huwt no-one, Gabin can’t link him to bad things.”

“He’s right.” Connor whispered, looking up at Matthew. “Gavin believes he is a child right now. You know children better than Richard and I.” Matthew nodded and handed Richard over to Connor before kneeling down next to Gavin, who was now sobbing into the hood of his onesie.

“Gavin?” Matthew whispered. “It is alright. We can clean this up, it is alright.”

“But D-Dad…”

“Your Father is not here, Gavin… Where is he?”

“H-he’s coming to get me…”

“I do not think he is. Think really hard for me. Do you remember where he went?”

“T-to work?”

“Try again.” 

“I-I don’t want the belt… Please don’t… Please…”

Connor’s heart broke for the man in front of him. Gavin had never reverted this badly before. Hank had never let it get to that point. Ralph clung to Jerry’s arm as they watched in concern. Richard clung tight to Connor, his eyes welling with tears. Matthew tried harder.

“I am going to protect you from him, I promise.” Matthew whispered. “I am going to hold you, and if he comes in, I will not let him touch you. Alright?”

“O-Okay…” Gavin sniffled, blindly reaching for Matthew. Matthew pulled Gavin close, holding him as close as he could.

“Gavin, I need you to think. Where is your Father?”

“Work…”

“No. Where did you last see him?”

“H-he was… Last… No… In the shop… No, wait… D-Did we go to a hall…?”

“A court, yes.” Matthew whispered. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Connor…” Gavin blinked, looking up. Connor forced a smile. “He… Dad’s in jail…”

“That is right, Gavin.” Matthew smiled. “And where are you?”

“Home.” Gavin swallowed. “But my home. Not Dad’s home.”

“Correct. Do you know who I am?”

“Math…” Gavin blinked, looking up at everyone else. “Connor, Richard, Ralph, Jerry… Fuck, I’m sorry-”

“No, no, no!”

“It’s alright!”

“Do not apologise!” Connor, Jerry and Matthew cried over each other, all kneeling down in front of Gavin. “It is alright.” Matthew smiled. “You are safe, that is all that matters to us.”

“Fuck, you guys… I-I don’t know what I’d do without you…” Gavin sniffed. “Thanks…”

“Are you alright?” Connor asked as he and Matthew helped him to stand. Gavin nodded.

“Richard, where’s-”

“I’m hewe.” Richard whispered, holding his arms up. Gavin pulled him up to his chest, balancing him on his abdomen and hugging him. Richard hugged him back. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Richard…” Gavin trembled, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Fuck…” 

“Gavin…?” Connor stepped forward. Gavin shook his head.

“I hate him, Connor…” Gavin choked. “I hate my Dad, I fucking hate him… I-If Richard was hurt like I was-”

“Stop it.” Connor whispered. “You are not your Father.”

“I know.” Gavin sniffed, holding Richard closer. “I know…”

* * *

Gavin didn’t fully recover until later that afternoon, after Jerry and Ralph had left.

“It smells of up-dog in here.” Connor announced in the middle of Finding Dory, glancing over to Matthew. Matthew blinked.

“What is up-dog?” He asked. 

“Nothing, what’s up with you?” Connor replied. Gavin rolled his eyes with a smirk, adjusting his hold on Richard. Matthew blinked, his LED going yellow, then red.

“I do not get it. What is up dog?” Gavin snorted into laughter, which set Connor off. Matthew’s LED flickered red as he tried to understand. “I do not understand the up dog.”

“Connor pranked you, kid.” Gavin chuckled. “It’s word play. He made you say ‘what’s up dog?’, like, ‘what’s up, dawg?’, like a greeting. You asked what’s up, Connor said ‘nothing, what’s up with you?”

Matthew’s LED flickered to yellow as he turned to Connor.

“Are you certain you are an android?” Matthew asked. Connor blinked.

“Yes. Why?”

“Because you lack Intelligence, Artificial or otherwise.” Matthew retorted. Gavin’s jaw dropped. Connor sat up in offence.

“Connor, you got fucking  _ owned _ .” Gavin laughed hysterically. “That’s, like, ‘you’re sleeping on the couch’ shit! AI jokes, man…” Gavin wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. Connor sat forward.

“Matthew-” 

“I am watching the movie.” Matthew shushed him. Gavin sniggered.

“Don’t prank him, Con, he’s got shit up his sleeve.”

* * *

_ “Hi, Hank. _

_ You would have loved the sleepover we had at Gavin’s. Everyone was there, it was so much fun. We all turned the living room into a giant blanket fort and watched movies all day and night. It was relaxing… _

_ Gavin had a flashback. You usually pull him out a lot quicker but Matthew was very good with him. You’d have been proud. Matthew also made a joke today. Why do I get the feeling you taught him that? Perhaps it’s because you taught me mine… I have one that I made up.  _

_ What did Hank say when he woke from his coma? Five more minutes. Get it? Because… you always say five more minutes when I wake you… B-but now you’re n-not waking up… Please… D-Dad…” _


End file.
